leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Chronicles
Overview Hero Chronicles is a new adventure type introduced in release 3.0 of League of Angels: Fire Raiders. The primary game progression purpose of these adventures is to acquire the materials needed for Awakening your heroes. In addition to the hero advancement aspect, the Hero Chronicles also provide some background information on the character's story. For those inclined to understand more about the "world" we're playing in, it is a good opportunity to understand more about the personalities of your heroes. Available Chronicles GTArcade has said that Chronicles for the heroes will be released on a scheduled basis. With update 3.0 to the game, they added 6 initial chronicles. The navigation box on the left will allow you to navigate to each of the available stories for the heroes. Completing the Chronicles Each hero's chronicle has 5 parts to it. Each part has 3 levels of difficulty (Easy, Normal, and Hard). Thus you have a total of 15 battles to win in order to complete the Chronicle. After you've completed a particular battle, you may also blitz it to gather the rewards without having to fight the battle over. Story Parts The first four parts of each chronicle offer rewards of Awakening Stones and some other Awakening Materials. As a rule, the further you are in the Chronicle stories, the higher the rarity of the reward. You can read the hero's introduction to that part of their chronicle on the main page. There is also dialogue in the story animation, although it may display too quickly to read easily. Hero's Climax The last part of each hero's Chronicle is the climax of their story. In addition to being the most difficult fights, the rewards are also different as it will provide a Awakening Stones and an Awakening Material specific to that hero. Also, the Hero's climax part requires that each team you use includes that particular hero. Difficulties As mentioned above, each chronicle battle has 3 difficulty levels to it: Easy, Normal, and Hard. You must complete at least the Easy level of one part before you can proceed to the next part of the story. Once you have finished the battle at the Easy level, the Normal level will unlock. Completing Normal will unlock Hard. *'Easy' - A single fight against one team. Has the lowest BR requirements of all the fights. *'Normal' - Two fights, which must be beaten by entirely different teams (different Angels and no heroes are re-usable). The BR requirements are slightly higher than the Easy difficulty. *'Hard' - Three fights, which (like Normal above) need to be beaten by three different teams of Angel / Hero combinations. Exception: When fighting the Hero's Climax portion of their Chronicle, the Hero the Chronicle is about is required to be a member of every team for each battle. Blitzing You can blitz each part of a story 5 times per day for only the cost of the stamina required to perform the blitz. After 5 tries, you can purchase up to 15 more for an incremental cost in Diamonds. 15 blitz tries currently costs 500 diamonds. Chronicle Tips Some tips from our first month or so of playing Chronicles: # The "recommended br" on some of the levels seems a bit off. I had troubles with some of the latter Hard mode levels despite having 30k+ more BR than they recommended. Your mileage may vary, as it could be a matter of team composition as well. # You should try to complete all parts of a chronicle at Hard difficulty at least once. There are bonuses for each battle you complete. # At the lower levels of Awakening, the green materials are the most important. Those are available in Chapters 1 through 4 of the Hero Chronicles. # As you evolve your hero, you will need rare (blue) materials which are only currently available in chapters 5 and 6 of the Chronicles. # Try to focus on evolving one hero at a time until you awaken them (Hero Evolution 4). You will feel like you're progressing much more quickly that way. # If you look at the table on the Awakening page, you'll notice that in order to reach the maximum evolution, you will need a TON of each hero's specific stones. Make sure you blitz each hero's climax portion of their Chronicle each day. You never know when you might decide to evolve Blondie after all. # Beware you female/mage players. 3 of the first 6 heroes for Awakening are likely to be on your teams. While it's a good thing overall (Evolution/Awakening has a big benefit in the long term), you may also find yourself running low on stamina and/or gold trying to get all of them evolved. Category:About Heroes